Cerise
by Maywen
Summary: Quels effets peut bien avoir une plante sur Lex Luthor? Et en quoi cela vatil concerner notre adorable Chloé?


Bonjour à tous, et toutes!

Ceci est une fic (on l'aurait pas cru hein? ) que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps et je dois reconnaitre que ça m'était un peu sorti de l'esprit. C'ets encore une fic délurée sur Lex et Chloé et je me suis comme toujours éclatée à l'écrire!

J'espère que cela vous plaira (n'oubliez pas le petit bouton tout mignon en dessus [submit review qui vous attend avec impatience.

Très bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Alors voilà la fameuse merveille… Une bête plante aux allures de marguerite et ce scientifique certes de génie ose crier à la gloire ?!  
Vraiment… Je savais qu'à Smallville il ne fallait s'étonner de rien, surtout après avoir vu Barbie et Ken réincarnés. Mais là s'extasier devant cette fleur qui en plus n'a aucune odeur ! 

Oh non ! Voilà Chloé… Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas lui dire pour cette prétendue merveille de technologie. Bon ok, c'est son boulot d'attachée de presse de s'occuper des nouveautés et de les faire connaître au public. Mais là non ! Je vais encore avoir droit au regard made in Sullivan me signifiant que ma découverte est incroyablement loufoque. 

- Alors c'est … cette chose ta grande découverte qui va révolutionner le monde ?!  
- Et bien, Chloé… il semble que oui…

Ne pas faire attention au sourire narquois qui naît sur ses lèvres. Ne pas y faire attention est la meilleure des solutions.

- C'est… Stupéfiant  
- J'allais le dire  
- Alors mon cher Luthor, nous disons donc que j'ai 55 points et vous… 6 !

Son nouveau jeu… Selon elle, les recherches sur la kryptonite rouge sont vaines. Mais dans mon grand sens de la répartie qu'elle nomme étrangement karaté verbal, j'ai réussi à la défier de trouver la plus grande découverte du monde. Qui a dit que les Luthor étaient quelque peu mégalos ?  
Enfin au final, c'est la 55ème innovation loufoque sortant du labo, mais on peut toutefois constater que 6 de ces choses ont mérité leur titre. Et les 6 ont un rapport avec le café… Etrange n'est ce pas ?

- Et à part ça… elle fait quoi votre fleur ?  
- Aucune explication n'était jointe…

J'attrape le téléphone et le lance à Chloé. Je vois alors la panique envahir son regard, elle s'élance pour le rattraper et…

Atterrir sur mon bureau, le téléphone quant à lui se trouve à terre, en mille morceaux. La maladresse des Sullivan en personne. Je me demande ce que cela ferait si c'était une boite de café torréfié que je lançais…

Je la regarde rougir comme jamais, et…

Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?

On dirait des fruits rouges… un mélange de cerise et de fraise.

- Chloé, tu sens cette odeur ?  
Elle se redresse et me regarde d'un air étrange.

Alors qu'elle semble sur le point de me lancer une de ses karatés verbaux, je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point…  
Non ce n'est pas possible que je…  
Je tente de remettre de l'ordre sur mon bureau – et dans mon esprit - tandis qu'elle se remet debout. Et là, alors qu'elle tente de m'aider pour tous ces dossiers éparpillés à terre, sa main frôle la mienne, et je commets l'erreur fatale de la regarder dans les yeux alors que son visage est si près du mien. Je peux sentir son parfum, aux notes fruitées. Je la dévore du regard. Elle rougit, probablement que ses anciens amours de jeunesse comme super niais Clark Kent n'ont jamais eu un tel regard pour elle. Je sens mes sens qui s'enflamment. Mais je ne veux pas la faire fuir. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser en cet instant.

- Chloé

Elle détourne le regard. Mon esprit semble se désenvoûter. Cette odeur est toujours présente, et en ramassant les derniers dossiers je m'aperçois que Chloé se dirige vers la baie vitrée. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire. Alors que je m'approche d'elle, je sens cet effluve revenir, mélange subtil et terriblement envoûtant…

- Ton parfum est une pure merveille. Simple mais captivant.

Elle se retourne et me lance un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne porte pas de parfum

Qu'importe, je le sens, je le ressens. Il m'attire. Mais, elle m'attire tellement plus.

- Chloé, je…

Je m'approche doucement, surtout ne pas la brusquer, je ne veux que pouvoir une fois effleurer ses lèvres. Si ses yeux me séduisent, ses lèvres sont telles un fruit défendu. Juste une fois…  
Mes lèvres prennent possession des siennes, tout en douceur, je veux juste lui laisser une échappatoire, au cas où… Comme elle ne tente rien pour s'enfuir, je m'enhardis et j'approfondis le baiser. Elle se laisse aller dans mes bras et je sens ses mains se glisser dans mon dos. Sa timidité transparaît dans ses gestes…

A cet instant, je sais que je suis perdu.  
Résister à ce que j'éprouve en la voyant serait pure perte.  
Je veux l'avoir. Pas la posséder comme un trophée de plus. Je veux qu'elle soit mienne, je veux pouvoir la combler, entendre chaque jour son rire, la voir, la toucher, l'embrasser…

- Lex  
- Oui ?  
- Je ne veux pas être un simple numéro de plus dans la liste  
- Quelle liste ?  
- Celle de tes conquêtes  
- C'est bien ce que je disais…

Et alors qu'elle me sourit, je l'embrasse.

--

Cela fait maintenant 3 mois que Chloé est entrée à part entière dans ma vie. Et je ne compte pas la laisser partir. J'ai eu des nouvelles du labo peu après cette fameuse journée, bien que je ne m'en préoccupais plus vraiment depuis lors.

_Cher monsieur Luthor,_

Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas joint à mon colis les résultats de nos expériences. Il semblerait que cette plante révèle les sentiments enfuis dans l'inconscient.  
Depuis que nous l'avons découverte, 15 couples se sont formés dans notre labo…

Bien à vous

Ps : j'espère que votre amie appréciera les fleurs ci-jointes


End file.
